Harry Potter: Son of Death
by Blackreaper11
Summary: When Harry gathered all of the Deathly Hallows, he was adopted by Death, and joined Ever After High to forge his own tale. Harry X Possible Harem.


**Disclaimer: BlackReaper11 does not own the worlds of Harry Potter or Ever After High**

As Harry walked over the cobblestoned bridge towards his new school, he couldn't help but wonder how this happened. He had collected all three Deathly Hallows, but instead of him becoming the Master of Death, Death had adopted him instead, saying that only those worthy of being his child could obtain all three Hallows. So, as far as the world was concerned, Harry Potter was dead, whilst Harry Reaper would flourish and one day, become the next Pale Rider! Unfortunately, Harry was told that to earn the mantle of Pale Rider, he had to graduate from a place called Ever After High.

"OI! Shut the Hell Up!" Harry screamed at the disembodied voices narrating him. And that brings us to join Harry as he was walking to the school. He was currently clothed in a full black cloak that had the effect of bathing his face in darkness, except for his eyes and spewing a black and green miasama. **(Think Xur from Destiny). **Just in case he also had a sickle strapped to his belt and a pair of revolvers on his hips. Harry walked into the school, narrowly avoiding being stepped on by a giant, when he heard two things that interested him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh. It's Apple White." A pig In clothes sighed lovingly. Harry could see why. A beautiful girl, that he could only assume was Apple, had walked in. With hair a few shades darker than his enemy, Draco Malfoy's, a slender build and a beautiful face, it was no wonder boys were drooling like idiots. However on the other side of the hallway, Harry heard something else.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! It's Raven Queen! RUN!" The same pig from earlier screamed.

In walked a girl that Harry thought to be Raven. She had long hair down to the top of her thighs that had alternating shades of purple, a face just as gorgeous as Apple's but with a body that was a bit more mature. Harry was warned about both of these girls by Death since quite a few fairy tales involved the name of Death, especially Apple's and her friend Briar Beauty's. Both stories invoked the powers of his father. That was NOT okay! So until Legacy Day rehearsals, Harry explored both the school itself and the nearby town.

(Timeskip)

It was time for the rehearsal so Harry joined the others, standing next to a girl that reminded him of Luna, Madeline Hatter. He vaguely heard Apple swear to follow her destiny on the student rule book. It was his turn. He walked up to the podium and grabbed his scythe shaped key. "I Harry Reaper, pledge to follow my destiny as the next Death!" Gasps rang out at his declaration as most did not know that information beforehand. Apple, Raven and Briar's rang out the loudest. But Headmaster Grimm was pretty close. "Son of Death!?" Screamed Grimm, Briar and Apple. All for different reasons. Apple and Briar were surprised because both of their stories mentioned a 'sleep like Death'. They thought that he could make sure that their Prince Charmings and them didn't die. While Grimm was worried about his plot with the storybook being discovered. "Okay, young man, we clearly need to have a small discussion." Grimm said as he grabbed Harry's shoulder, and as Harry lurched forward to escape his grip, the cloak pulled away and the miasama fell away, revealing something excruciatingly different from expected. They saw a young man with pale, but not unhealthy, skin, an angular chiseled face with raven black hair and glowing green eyes. His attire was odd for royalty, consisting of a black T-shirt with a white Deathly Hallows symbol emblazoned on it, and a pair of black jeans, with green and red converse. "Damn, he's hot!" Was the general thought of all females. While most males were jealous of the attention he was getting, some like Hunter noticed that while he was slim, he had a swimmers body of tightly packed muscle.

(Time skip)

As Harry lay on the bed in his private room, next to Apple and Raven's with Briar across from him, coincidentally, he thought about the day. 'Well, at least it won't be boring.'

**Sorry, that the story is a bit short, but I've been strapped for time lately**


End file.
